National Treasure: Salli's Journey
by Believe27
Summary: Riley/OC Salli is watching her favorite movie National Treasure when she gets sucked in, literary! Teen probably later on! COMPLETE
1. In the Movie?

**Chapter 1: In the Movie!?**

After a long day at work, the lead detective made us so busy today. It was crazy. I look into my purse and see the DVD. I gulp. I pop the DVD of National Treasure in and press play. The room starts spinning.

"What the hell?" I scream as I close my eyes.

My eyes slowly flicker open. My body is frozen.

"Guys! Over here!" The person next to me yells.

"Woah! You must be freezing! Riley, go get her a jacket!" One of the men says. I look at Riley. It's Justin Bartha! Why did Nicholas Cage call Justin, Riley? Oh my god! Nic Cage! Sean Bean! Where am I?

"Where am I?" I ask. "You're at the Arctic Circle!" Sean says smiling.

Justin walks over with a heavy jacket. I take it.

"What's your name, miss?" Nic asks. "Salli Nightingale!" I lie as I slowly putting the jacket on.

"I'm Ben Gates! That's Ian Howe!" Ben says. I smile at the three men standing by me.

"I'm Riley Poole!" He says smiling.

"So are you looking for the Charlotte?" I ask with a small smile.

"Yeah" Ben said. "Wait, how do you know about the Charlotte?"

"Lucky guess." I say not knowing how I know that.

He nods and goes off to find the Charlotte. I stand for a minute thinking about what happening here and why?! What did the lead detective get me into! He is so dead when I get back!!

"Hello beautiful!" I hear Ben say. "Ian, 2 years ago, if you haven't shown up, haven't believed the treasure was real, I don't know if I would have found The Charlotte!" I watch as Ben pats Ian's shoulder.

"You would have found it, I have no doubt!" Ian says smirking.

"I'm relieved that I'm not as crazy as everyone says or my dad was or my granddad or my great-granddad!" Ben says with a chuckle.

I look at Ian. He has an evil grin.

We walk into the ship. We go turns the bottom of the ship. Riley walks away form the little group.

"AHH GOD!" Everyone hears Riley scream.

I look and see the frozen corpse that he was frighten at.

"You handled that well!" I laugh. Riley glares at me.

"It's a cargo hold!" Ben says pointing. We slowly walk in and all we see are barrels all over.

"Do you think it's in the barrel?" Riley asks.

Everyone starts breaking the barrels and gun powder falls. "Why would the captain be guarding this barrel?" Ben mumbles. "I found something!" Ben yells.

Everyone turns him and walks over. Ben opens the box and reveals a pipe.

"Do you know what this is?" Ben asks.

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Riley asks with stars in his eyes.

"No, it's a Miashawn pipe!" I scowl at Ian.

"Look at the scroll work on the stem?" He says handing it to me.

"Is it a million dollar pipe?" Riley asks.

"No, it's a clue, moron!" I snarl.

Ben takes the pipe and breaks it.

"Don't break it!" Riley warns.

"We are one step closer to the treasure!" Ben says smiling.

"I thought you said the treasure would be ON the Charlotte?" Ian asks annoyed.

"No, I said it COULD be here!" Ben says taking out a knife.

I turn away. I hear Riley gasp then whimper.

"The legend writ, the stain affected, the key in Silence undetected, Fifty-five in iron pen, Mr. Matlock can't offend. It's a riddle! Let me think! 'The legend writ', 'The stain affected'. What legend? The legend of the Templar and the stain affects the legend. Wait…how? 'Key in Silence undetected'. The legend and the key…Now that's something. A map. Maps have legends, maps have keys! It's a map, an invisible map! So…" Ben says.

I blink a couple of times, trying to piece everything together!

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by invisible? An invisible map?" Ian says interrupting my thought.

"The stain means the map can be visible something!" I snort.

"Salli's right! The key in Silence could be…" Ben starts.

"A prison!" Shaw says.

I roll my eyes.

"Albuquerque. I can do it too! Snorkel!" Riley says.

"It's not a prison! It's the Declaration of Independence! 55 men signed it!" I snap at Shaw.

Ben nods.

"Yet again, Salli is right! Timothy Matlock was the official scribe of the continental congress. Calligrapher, not writer! To make sure he couldn't offend the map, he put it on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution the fifty-five men signed. The Declaration of Independence!" Be says smiling.

"There's no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence!" Riley says annoyed.

"It's clever really! A document of that importance would ensure the maps survival! And you said several Masons signed it?" Ian says.

"Nine of sure!" I say.

"We'll need to arrange a way to examine it!" Ian says.

"They won't let us waltz in there and run chemical test on it!" Ben says.

"What do you propose we do then?" Ian asks.

"I don't know!" Ben yells.

"We could borrow it!" Ian says.

"Steal it?" I say angrily.

"I don't think so!" Ben says.

"Ben, the treasure of the Kings Templar is the treasure of ALL treasure!" Ian says.

"Oh? We didn't know that, really?" I say crossing my arms.

"Shut up, Salli!" Shaw says pointing the gun at me.

I gulp.

"Why, I've arranged a number of operations of questionable legality!" Ian says.

"I would take his word for it!" Shaw says.

"Don't worry; I'll make all the arrangements!" Ian says smiling.

"No!" Ben and I say.

"I really need your help here!" Ian says.

"I am not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence!" Ben yells.

"Okay, from this point on all you're going to be a box of confetti!" Ian says.

Shaw points the gun at Ben.

"Hey!" Riley yells.

"You're going to shoot me Shaw? You can't shoot me, there's more to the riddle. Information you don't have, but I do!" Ben says.

"He's bluffing!" Ian scowls.

"We played poker together Ian, you know I can't bluff!" Ben snickers.

"Tell me what I need to know, or I'll shoot your friend!" Ian says.

"Hey!" Riley yells.

"Quiet Riley! Your job's done here!" Shaw says pointing the gun at him.

Ben grabs a flare and lights it.

"Look where you're standing. All that gun powder! You shoot me, I drop this, and we ALL go up!" Ben says waving the flare.

"Ben!" Riley and I say.

"What happens when the flare burns down? Tell me what I need to know Ben!" Ian says.

"You need to know…if Shaw can catch!" Ben says throwing the flare.

"Nice try though Ben!" Ian says catching the flare.

In a second Ian's arm catches on fire. He drops it.

"Get out Shaw!" Ian yells.

"Riley, Salli! Get over here!" Ben screams.

"What is this?" Riley yells.

"Smuggler's hold! Get in!" I scream.

"Follow me!" Ben yells.

We gasp for air as the boat explodes.

Ben stands up.

"There is an Inuit village about 9 miles from here! It's popular with bush pilots!" He says.

"Ben, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Start making our way back home!" He says walking away.

"No, I mean about Ian! He's going to steal the Declaration of Independence, Ben!" Riley says groaning.

"We stop him!" Ben says.

I look at Riley, with widen eyes.


	2. Abigail Chase

**Chapter 2: Abigail Chase**

Washington DC

We walk out of the FBI building.

"How is really so hard to believe that someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence?" Riley groans.

"The FBI gets like 10,000 tips a week. They aren't going to worry about something they know is safe!" I say smiling.

"But anyone that can do anything is going to think we're crazy! And anyone crazy enough to believe us isn't going to want to help!" Riley groans.

"We don't need someone crazy! We are one step short of crazy and what do you get?" Ben asks.

"Obsessed?" I say.

"Passionate!" Ben says.

We go to the National Archives.

"Excuse me!" Ben says grabbing a pamphlet.

"Dr. Chase can see you now, Mr. Brown?" She says.

"Mr. Brown?" Riley questions.

"Family name doesn't get a lot of respect in the academic community!" Ben says.

"So you are cutting down by the man!" Riley says smiling.

We walk in. Dr. Chase is a woman.

"A very cute man!" Riley mumbles.

I smack him.

"Good afternoon!" She says.

"Hi!" Riley says flirting.

"Abigail Chase!" She says.

"Paul Brown." Ben says smiling.

"Fiona Smith!" I say faking a smile.

"Bill." Riley says.

"Nice to meet you Bill. How may I help you?" She asks.

"Bill?" I whisper.

He ignores me.

"Your accent…Pennsylvania Dutch?" He asks.

"Saxony-German!" She smiles.

"You're not American?" Riley asks.

"She is an American. She wasn't born here!" I say.

"Right! Please don't touch that!" Abigail says.

"Oh, sorry! Neat collection! George Washington's campaign buttons. You're missing the 1789 inaugural through. I found one once!" Ben says smiling.

"That's very fortunate for you! Now, you told my assistant that this was an urgent matter?" Abigail says sitting down.

"Yes, m'am! Well I am going to get straight to the point! Someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence!" Ben says frowning.

"It's true!" I say quietly.

"I think I better but you in touch with the FBI…" Abigail says picking up the phone.

"We've been to the FBI!" Ben says annoyed.

"And…" She says smiling.

"They assured us the Declaration could not possible be stolen!" Riley says crossing his arms.

"They're right!" She says ready for us to leave.

"But my friends and I are uncertain. However if we were giving the privilege of examining the document we could tell you if it was in any danger!" Ben says crossing his arms.

"What do you think you will find?" Abigail asks leaning forward.

"We believe that there is an encryption on the back!" I say crossing my arms.

"An encryption of what?" She asks.

"Uh, a cartograph." Ben mumbles.

"A map?" Abigail questions.

"Yes, m'am!" Ben says.

"A map of what?" She asks.

"The location of…of items of historic and intrinsic value!" Ben says clearing his throat.

"A treasure map?" Abigail asks confused.

"That's where we lost FBI!" Riley mumbles.

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?" She says annoyed.

"We're more like treasure protectors!" I say smiling.

"I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence and I promise you the only thing there is a notation that reads original Declaration of Independence dated…" She starts.

"Dated July 4, 1776. Yes, m'am!" Ben says.

"But no map!" She says smiling.

A long pause is taken. I look at Riley then turn back to Abigail.

"It's invisible." Ben says slowly.

"Oh…right." Abigail says slowly.

"That's where we lost the Department of Homeland Security!" I say as Riley stares at me.

"Where led you to assume there is an invisible map?" She asks.

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year old pipe." Ben says shifting in his chair.

"Owned by free masons!" Riley and I say.

"May I see the pipe?" She asks.

"Um…we don't have it." Riley says guilty.

"Did Big Foot take it?" She asks trying to make a joke.

"It was nice to meet you!" Ben says getting up.

"It was nice to meet you too!" Abigail says smiling.

"You know that's a really nice collection. Must have taken you a long time to hunt down all that history!" Ben says pointing to the collection.


	3. Stealing

**Chapter 3: Stealing**

Ben, I, and Riley stare at the Declaration.

"Ben, if it's any consolation you had us convinced!" I say smiling.

"It's not!" Ben says sighing.

"I was thinking what if we go public? Flash this story all over the internet. It's not like we have our reputations to worry about. Although, I don't think that's exactly scare Ian away!" Riley says.

"180 years of searching and I am 3 feet away! Of all the ideas that became the United States, there is a line here that is at the heart of all others. But when along train of abuses and years of patience perusing invariably the same objects, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty to throw off such government and provide me guards for their future security. People don't talk like that way anymore!" Ben says sighing.

"Beautiful!" I say smiling.

"No idea what you said?" Riley says chuckling.

"It means if something is wrong, those that have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action!" I say smiling.

"I'm going to steal it!" Ben says.

"What!?" Riley says in shock.

"I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence!" Ben says walking away.

"Uh…Ben!?" I say running towards him.

I sit next to Riley, on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.

"This is huge! Prison huge! You are going to go to prison! You know that?" Riley says warning.

"Yeah, probably!" Ben says sitting down.

"Would bother most people!" Riley says.

"Ian's going to try to steal it! If he succeeds, he will destroy the Declaration. The fact is the only way to protect the Declaration is to steal it. It's upside down!" Ben says.

"We don't have a choice!" I say moving closer to Riley.

"Ben, Salli, for god-sacks it's like stealing a national monument. It's like stealing him. It can't be done, so it shouldn't be done. It can't be done! Let me prove it to you two!" He says getting up.

In the Library of Congress

"Okay, Ben, Salli pay attention! I brought you two to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it's the largest library in the world. Over 20 million books. And they are saying the same thing! Listen to Riley!" He says.

I lift my head up from the book I was reading. Ben gets interested. Listen to Riley, seriously?!

"What we have here my friends are the entire lay out of the Archives. We're got builder's blue prints; we have construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage. It's all here! When the Declaration is on display it's surrounded by guards, video monitors, little families from Iowa, and little kids on their 8th grade field trip. And beneath and inch of bullet proof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets too close with a high fever! Now when its not on display it is lowered into a 4 feet thick concrete steal vault that happens to be equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric ant denial system!" Riley says sighing.

Christ, Riley! Could you talk anymore!

"You know Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 2000 times to develop the carbonized cot filament for the incandescent light bulb!" Ben says looking through a book.

"But when asked it he said "I didn't fail, I found 2000 ways how not to make a light bulb", by he only needed to find one way to make it work!" I say.

"The preservation room! Enjoy. Go ahead! Do you know what the preservation room is for?" Ben asks.

"Delicious jams and jellies?" Riley says hesitating.

"No, there's when they clean, repair and maintain all the documents and storage housing when they aren't on display or in the vault!" I say standing up.

"Now when the case needs work, they take it out of the vault and directly across the hall and into the preservation room!" Ben says.

"And the best time for us OR Ian to steal it, is during the Gala this weekend!" I say.

"And when the guards are distracted by the V.I.P.s upstairs. But we'll make our way to the preservation room where there's MUCH less security!" Ben says smiling.

"Well…um…if Ian…preservation room…the Gala…This might be possible!" Riley says smiling.

I smile. Ben nods.

We start the preparations begin.

"Riley, are you SURE you can do this?" I say walking behind him.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing!" He says smiling.

I smile.

He starts hacking into the video cables.

"And we are in! There you are! Hello! The hallway! That's what I want!" Riley says smiling.

"Game on! Hey, I wonder what Ben's doing?" I ask.

"Something non-computer!" Riley says.

I laugh.

"Let's go back to the car!" He says.

"First I need to get this to Abigail Chase!" I say holding up the box.

I drop the box off. I get in the car and watch Riley's laptop. Abigail comes on the screen.

"What have you got? Run full diagnostic and then I want them all changed out!" She says.

"Our evil plan is working!" I say smiling.

Riley smiles.

He leans towards me and kisses me on the lips full force.


	4. The Gala

**Chapter 4: The Gala**

**Sorry this took me SO long! I have had a lot on my plate! School ended so more time to write this story. I couldn't find the notebook I am writing this story in for a LONG time!!**

We arrive at the National Archives. I get out along with Ben.

"Ben, are you sure that we should do th…" Riley starts.

"Riley, can you hear me?" I say.

"Unfortunately, yeah! I'm all set in here!" Riley groans.

We walk to the guard.

"Go ahead!" He says.

Ben nods. We walk in. We go into the bathroom.

"How do you two look?" Riley asks.

"Not bad." Ben says smiling.

"Hot!" I mumble.

"What was that, Salli?" Riley says.

"Nothing!" I say.

"Mozeltov to both!" he says.

We walk in. I go to the right. He goes to the left.

"For you!" I hear Ben say.

I walk over.

"Oh Mr. Brown. Ms. Smith." Abigail says.

"Dr. Chase!" Ben says.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Is that, that hot girl? How does she look?" I hear Riley say.

"Riley!" I hiss.

"I made a last minute donation! A pretty big one!" Ben says ignoring Riley.

"Well on that subject thank you for your wonderful gift!" Abigail says smiling.

"Oh you did get it?" Ben says relieved.

"I really couldn't accept something like that normally, but I really wanted it!" She says smiling.

"Well, you needed it!" Ben says flirting.

"Come on Romeo, get out of there!" I hear Riley say.

"I have been wondering through, what the engraving on the pip that Big Foot took!" Abigail says whispering.

"Hi. Here you go!" Some guy says.

"Oh! Dr. Herbert, this is Mr. Brown and Ms. Smith!" Abigail says smiling.

"Hi!" He says.

Jerk.

"Hi there!" Ben says sad.

"Who's the stiff?" I hear Riley ask.

"Here why don't you let me take that, so you can take that off his hands?" Ben says smiling.

"Thank you!" She says smiling.

Ben takes it by the base. Huh…that's odd!

"A toast yeah?" Ben asks.

We nod but I have nothing to toast with. Damn. I wanted alcohol! Just kidding!

"To high treason! That's what these men were committing when they signed the Declaration. Had we lost the war, they would have been hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, oh and my personal favorite had their entrails cut out and burned!" Ben says smiling.

My eyes widen. So do Abigail's.

"So here's to the men who did what was considered wrong in order to do what they knew was right. What they knew was right!" Ben says staring into Abigail's eyes.

Abigail smiles and starts to sip her drink. Ben chugs the whole thing down.

"Well…good night!" Ben says pulling me.

"Good night!" Abigail says smiling.

Ben and I go into the bathroom.

"This better work!" Riley says.

"Riley, its working! It's working!" I say smiling

"Unbelievable!" Riley says.  
We walk to the elevator.

"Okay I am going to turn off the surveillance camera. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Ben Gates, Salli Nightingale, you are now the invisible man!" Riley says.

I roll my eyes. We walk up to the screen.

"Give me the letters to her password! Hit me!" Riley says.

"A-E-F-G-L-O-R-V-Y." Ben says.

"Anagrams being listed. Okay top results, a glove fry, a very golf, fargo levy, gravy floe, valley frog!" Riley says naming off a few.

"It's Valley Forge, Ben!" I say smiling.

"Valley Forge? I don't have that on my computer!" Riley winces.

"It's Valley Forge! She pressed the "E" and "L" twice!" Ben says pressing the keys.

We walk in.

"Hello." Riley says.

Ben takes out his little screws driver and starts dissembling the glass.

"You're doing great Ben!" I say smiling.

"Ben, pick it up! You got about 1…" Riley starts.

"I lost me feed! I lost my feed, Ben!" Riley yells.

"What?!" I scream.

"I don't know where anyone is. I have nothing, Salli I have…Ben I have nothing!" Riley says frantically.

"Ah…you don't know what your doing!" I snap.

"Get out of there! Get out of there NOW!" Riley yells.

"I'm taking the whole thing!" Ben says.

"We will get it out in the elevator!" I say helping Ben.

"What, is it heavy?" Riley asks.

We ignore him.

I press the down button. I hear the door break open on the other side.

"Ben! Ian!" I scream.

Ben turns. Ian's eyes widen. Phil starts shooting. I find behind Ben.

"Gates!" Is all I hear from Ian?

"What was that? Who was shooting?" Riley asks.

"Ben? Salli are you there?" Riley says frantic.

"We're in the elevator. Ian's here! He was shooting!" I say.

"I hate that guy!" Riley groans.

"Ben, I have an idea!" I say smirking.

I run out the doors to Riley.

"Thank god, your save!" He says hugging me tight.

"Ben is in there right now! There's Ian! Kiss me!" I scream.

He leans down. We kiss as Ian walks by.

We get in the car.

"Where are you, Ben? Where are you?" Riley asks impatient.

"Stop talking and start the van!" Ben snaps.

"Ben, the uh, mean Declaration lady is behind you!" I say.

"Oh, hi it's you!" Ben says smiling.  
"Mr. Brown, what's going on? What's that?" Abigail asks.

"A…a souvenir!" I say coming out of no where.

"Really?" She says not convinced.

"Stop flirting and get in the van!" Riley says between gritted teeth.

"Did you enjoy the party?" He asks.

"Yeah…" She says frowning.


	5. Mr Brown

**Chapter 5: Mr. Brown**

**Sorry it took me SO long to get this up! I had my laptop have that Blue Screen of Death thingy and it KILLED my hard drive!! I had to rewrite this WHOLE story. So sorry for the wait!! **

The alarms start going off.

"Crap!" I say.

"Oh..." Ben says.

"Oh my god!" Riley says.

"Oh my god! You did not! Security!" Abigail screams.

"It's yours! Take it!" He says pushing me in the van.

"Go!" Ben screams.

"No! Abigail!" I scream and run after her.

"Stop!" She screams.

"Go to the van! Now!" I scream.

She nods and runs.

"What is Salli doing?" Riley says.

"Bad, bad, bad!" Ben says getting out.

Ian grabs me. I see Ben and one of Ian's friend's starts shooting.

"Hello, Salli!" Ian says.

I gulp.

"Why don't you pass me that document and we can be on own way!" Ian says smiling.

I shake my head no.

"Oh no!" We hear Victor say.

The door swings open. I grab it.

"Salli!" I hear Riley scream.

I start screaming.

"No! If she falls, the document falls!" Ian yells.

The door swings over to Ian.

"Thank you! Got it!" Ian says.

I see Ben.

"Salli, jump!" He says.

I jump.

"Are you alright?" Ben asks Abigail.

"No, those lunatics! They stole..." Abigail screams.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ben asks.

"You hungry?" Ben asks.

"What?!" She snaps.

"Are you alright?" Ben asks again.

"Still a little on edge from being shot at but I'll be okay. Thanks for asking!" Riley says rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm not alright! Those men stole the Declaration of Independence!" She screams.

"Salli lost it!" Riley yells at me.

"They don't have it! See? Okay? now can you please stop shouting?" Ben says showing her the document.

"Brilliant plan I had, right Ben?" I ask.

"You thought of that plan?" Riley asks.

I nod.

"Give me that!" She says grabbing the document.

"You're still shouting and it's really starting to annoy!" I snap.

"You'd do well Dr. Chase to be a bit more civilized in this instance!" Ben says smiling.

"This is the real one, what sis they get?" She asks.

"A souvenir!" I say standing up.

"We thought it might be a good idea to have a duplicate. Turns out I was right. Actually I had to pay for both the souvenir and the real on so..." Ben starts.

"You owe me 35 dollars plus tax!" I say smiling.

"Genius!" Riley says.

"Thanks, Riley!" I say with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes.

"Who were those men?" She asks.

"Just the men we warned you were going to steal the Declaration!" I say.

"And you didn't believe us!" Riley adds.

"We did the only thing we could do to keep it safe!" Ben says.

"Verdammt! Give me that!" She yells.

"You know something. You're shouting again!" Ben says annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure she was swearing too!" I add, knowing a little German.

"W ell we probably deserve that!" Ben chuckles.

"There is not a map on the back of the Declaration of Independence!" Abigail groans.

"and there is no chance that anyone could steal this either! I level with you 100%! Everything I told you was the truth!" Ben says shaking the document.

"I want that document, Mr. Brown!" She say.

"Okay, my name's not Brown, it's Gates! I level with 98 percent!" Ben groans.

"And I'm Salli Nightingale and that's Riley Poole!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Wait a minute, did you say Gates? Gates? You're that family with the conspiracy theory about the founding fathers!" She says in shock.

"It's not a conspiracy theory!" I snap.

"Per say!" Riley mumbles.

"I take that back. Your aren't liars, you're insane!" She says groaning.

"You can't seriously intend to run chemical tests on the Declaration of Independence in the back of a moving van!" She says angrily.

"We have a clean room environment all set up! ETS suits, particulate air filtration, the whole chibang!" Riley says smiling.

"Really?" I and Abigail say at the same time.

"We can't go back there!" Ben says frowning.

"What? Why?" Riley asks.

"Ben, I gave you money!" I say groaning.

"I had to use my credit card!" Ben says not looking at us.

"A credit card slip? Dude, we're on the grid! Do you...they are going to have your records from forever! They are going to have my records from forever!" Riley yells.

"I know, I know! It's really only a matter of minutes before the FBI show up at my front door!" Ben says thinking.

"What are we going to do?" Riley asks.

Ben and I are thinking. Ah...The Silence Dogood letter!

"We need those letters!" I say.

"What letters?" Abigail asks.

"You know what, get off the road. Take a right!" Ben says to Riley.

"What letters?" Abigail asks again.

We go to a park. Riley and I are leaning out the window.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Did you steal those too?" Abigail says crossing her arms.

"They are scans of the originals. Quiet please!" Ben says pacing.

"How did you get scans?" She asks.

"I know the person who has the originals! Now shush!" Ben says getting annoyed.

"Why do you need them?" She asks.

"She really can't shut her mouth, can she? Now look, I will let you hold onto this is you promise to shut up please!? Thank you!" Ben says handing her the document.

Bad idea, Ben!

"Ben, you know what you have to do!" Riley says sighing.

"I know what to do! I am just trying to think of anything else we could do!" Ben says pacing more.

I look over to Abigail. She is slipping her heels off. Ben!

"Well not to be a...nudge! Nut you do realize how many people we have after us! We probably have our own satellite by now! It took you two all of 2 seconds to decide to steal the Declaration of Independence!" Riley groans.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I would have to personally tell my dad about it!" Ben yells.

"Ben! Abigail!" I scream.

Ben sees Abigail and runs after her.

"Not cool, not cool!" He says grabbing her.

"Let me go!" Abigail screams.

"You're let go, now shoo!" Ben says turning towards us.

"I'm not going! Not without the Declaration!" She says grabbing the document case.

"You're not going with the Declaration!" Ben says yanking it back.

"Yes, I am! I'm not letting it out of my sight so I am going!" She says grabbing it again.

"You're not going with us with the Declaration!" Ben says.

"Yes, I am!" She says.

"No you're not!" I scream.

"Look if you wanted to leave me behind you shouldn't have told mw where you were going!" She says sweetly.

Great, Ben! I get off Riley's lap and sit in the grass. Time to meet Patrick Gates.


	6. Pregnant

**Chapter 6: Pregnant**

**I'm finished with this story. It took me 3 extra days to finish it! **

"Looks okay?!" Riley says stopping in front of Ben's childhood home.

"Park a couple blocks away!" Ben says with a deep sigh.

"How long do you think we got?" I ask scared.

"I give then a couple of hours at least! I hope!" Ben says mumbling the last part.

"What do we do about her? I have some duct tape in the back!" Riley says smirking.

I smack him.

"No, that won't be necessary! She won't be any trouble! Promise you won't be any trouble?" Ben says smiling.

"I promise." She says coldly.

"See? She's curious!" I say smiling at Riley.

Riley rolls his eyes.

Ben rings the door bell.

"Dad." Ben says sighing.

"Where's the party?" He asks coldly.

I hide behind Riley.

"Well...uh...I'm in a little trouble!" Ben says sighing.

"She pregnant?" He asks.

My eyes widen. I look at Abigail. Her eyes are widening too, like mine.

"Well, if she is are you going to leave the woman carrying your grandchild out in the cold?" Ben says going along with the lie.

"I look pregnant?" Abigail whispers.

I shake my head, no. So does Riley.

"This better not be about that dumb treasure!" Patrick groans.

We walk in.

"Well have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable. There is some pizza, still warm I think!" Patrick says.

Riley sits on the couch and takes a slice of pizza. I roll my eyes.

"Dad, I need the Silence Dogood letters. Yeah, it's about the treasure!" Ben says sighing.

"And he dragged you three into this nonsense?" Patrick says.

"Literally!" Abigail says smirking.

"I volunteered!" Riley says smiling.

"I dropped in, literally!" I say sitting next to Riley.

"Well un-volunteer before you waste your life!" Patrick says.

"Knock it off dad!" Ben warns.

"I'm the family kook! I have a house, a job, health insurance! At least I has you're mother for however brief of time. At least I had you! What do you have? Him? Her?" Patrick says.

Riley looks up with pizza in his mouth. I roll my eyes.

"Look if you just give me the letters, we're gone!" Ben says.

"You disappoint me, Ben!" Patrick says frowning.

"Maybe that's the real family legacy! Sons that disappoint their father!" Ben says.

"Get out! And take your troubles with you!" Patrick says walking away.

"We found the Charlotte!" Ben says.

"The Charlotte? You mean she was a ship?" Patrick says interested.

"Yeah she was beautiful! It was amazing dad!" Ben says smiling.

"And the treasure?" Patrick says.

"No, no, but we found another clue that led us here..." Ben starts.

"And that will lead to another clue! And that's all you'll ever find is another clue! Don't you get it Ben? I finally figured it out! The legend said the treasure was buried to keep it from the British! But what really happened was the legend was invented to keep the British occupied searching for buried treasure! The treasure is a myth!" Patrick says angry.

"I refuse to believe that!" Ben says annoyed.

"Well you can believe whatever you want! You're a grown person. What am I doing? Do what you want Ben!" Patrick says walking into the kitchen.

I stare at Ben then to the kitchen. Ben must not have had a nice childhood.

"He's probably right! You don't even know if there is another clue!" Abigail says.

I smile.

"Well, I think there is a way to find out! We can find out right now!" I say.

We prepare to run the test on the document. I see Patrick out of the corner of my eye.

"Looks like animal skin. How old is it?" He asks pecking his head out.

"At least 200 years!" I say getting a lemon ready.

"Really? You sure?" He asks.

"Pretty darn." Ben says taking the lemon away from me.

"Now if this thing is invisible ink, how do we look at it?" Riley asks finishing the last piece of pizza.

"Throw it in the oven!" Patrick says.

"NO!" The four of us scream.

"Higher sulfate ink can only be brought out with heat!" Patrick says smiling.

"Yes but this is..." Abigail starts.

I cover her mouth.

"It's very cold! It's very old! We can't risk compromising the map!" I say smiling.

"You need a reagent!" He says walking back into the kitchen.

"Dad, it's really late! Why don't you get some sleep?" Ben says groaning.

"I'm fine!" Patrick says from the kitchen.

Ben starts to put the lemon on the document.

"You can't do that!" Abigail says stopping his hand.

"But it has to be done!" Ben says.

"Then someone who is trained to handle antique documents is going to do it!" She says taking the lemon.

"Okay." Ben says giving up.

"Okay! Now if there is a secret message it will probably be marked by a symbol in the upper right hand corner!" She says wiping the Q-tip on the lemon.

"That's right!" Ben says smiling.

"I am SO getting fired for this!" She says wiping the Q-tip with lemon juice on the document.

I hold my breath. Nothing shows up. Abigail gives Ben a death glare. I see Patrick with a rag in his hand.

"I told you! You need heat!" He says.

Ben and Abigail lean down and blow on the document. A symbol shows up then disappears.

"We need more juice!" Ben says.

"We need more heat!" Abigail says.

I get the lemons. Ben gets a hair dryer.

"It's not a ma p! Is it?" Riley asks.

"More clues. What a surprise!" Patrick says.

"Are those latitudes and longitudes?" Riley asks.

"That's why we need the Silence Dogood letters!" Ben says.

"That's the key?" Abigail asks.

"The key in Silence undetected!" I say smiling.

"Can someone please explain to me what these magic numbers are?!" Riley groans.

"It's an andor cipher!" I say pushing Abigail away from the document.

"Oh, okay! What's an andor cipher?" Riley says confused.

"Just codes!" Patrick says sighing.

"Each of these numbers corresponds to a word in a key!" I say.

"Usually a random book or newspaper!" Abigail says.

"In this case the Silence Dogood letters! So it's like the page number of the key text, the line on that page, and the letter on that line! So, dad, where are the letters?" Ben asks.

"You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that his grandfather..." Patrick starts.

"Dad..." Ben says.

"...even found those! They were in an antique desk from the press room..." Patrick says.

"...from the New England Current! That's a newspaper!" Patrick says.

"Dad, where are the letters?" Ben asks.

"I don't have them." He says.

"What?!" I scream.

"I don't have them." He says again.

"Where are they?" Riley asks.

"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia!" Patrick says.

"Time to go!" I say.

"I still can't believe that all this time no one knew what was on the back..." Abigail ask,

"Back of what?" Patrick asks.

"Ooo! Ahh!" Riley screams.

"NO!" Ben and I scream.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Patrick yells.

"I know!" Ben says calmly.

"Oh my god! What have you done?! This is...this is...!" Patrick stammers.

"I know!" Ben says annoyed.

"This is the Declaration of Independence!" Patrick says angry.

"And it's very delicate!" Abigail says rolling it up.

"You stole it?" He says angrily.

"Dad, I can explain, but I don't have the time! It was necessary and you saw the cipher!" Ben says.

"And that will lead to another clue! And that's all you'll ever find! There is NO treasure. I wasted 20 years of my life, and now you've destroyed yours! And you pulled me into all of this!" Patrick yells.

"We can't have that!" I say with a smirk.


	7. New Clothes

**Chapter 7: New Clothes**

**I loved this scene in the movie! **

"Your dad's got a sweet ride!" Riley mumbles.

"I think we should change clothes! We might look kind of conspicuous, don't you think?" I say as I lay on Riley's chest.

"I would love to go shopping too but we have no money!" Riley mumbles.

"Here I took this from his house. He usually tucks a few hundred dollars some between those pages!" He says throwing me the book.

"Common Sense! How appropriate!" I say.

"When are we going to get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird!" Riley mumbles.

"How can you be hungry!? You ate the whole box of pizza!" I say.

We arrive in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Riley goes to the institute. Ben, Abigail, and I go to one of the stores.

I pull my jacket on.

"So you show up at your father's down, say you're in trouble and the first thing he assumes is I'm pregnant!" Abigail says.

I chuckle.

"Is there a question in there?" Ben asks.

"I think there is an interesting story in there!" She says.

"Well my father thinks I have been a little to cavalier in my personal life!" Ben says.

I giggle a bit. They both look at me. I go back to pretending to read a magazine.

"I see." Abigail says.

"Let me ask you something. Have you ever told someone, not a relative, I love you?" Ben asks.

"Yes!" She says.

"More then one someone!" He asks.

"Yes!" She says.

Wow, Abigail, wow!

"Oh, then my father would say you are a little to cavalier in your personal life too!" Ben says.

"So you get your sense of absolute certainty from him?" She asks.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean!" Ben says.

"Well you're certain the treasure is real no matter what anyone else thinks!" She says.

"No. I hope it's real! I mean I have dreamt it was real since my grandfather told me about it. I want to hold it. I feel like I am so close I can taste it! I just...I just want to know it's not something in my head or in my heart!" Ben says smiling.

"People don't really talk that way anymore, you know!" She says smiling.

"I know, but they think that way!" Ben says smiling.

I smile at them. Why don't they just kiss and get it over with!? I see Riley running up the stairs.

"Hey!" Riley yells.

"Riley, did you get it?" Ben says paying.

"Oh, I got it! The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front the house of Pass and Stow. Now Pass and Show referring to the..." Riley starts.

"The liberty bell!" Ben, Abigail, and I say.

"Why do you have to do that?!" Riley winces. **(One of my favorite lines!)**

"Well John Pass and John Stow cast the bell!" Abigail says.

"Well what does the rest of this mean?" Riley says.

"Wait a minute. 'The vision to see the treasured past' must refer to a way to read the map!" Ben says.

"I thought the cipher was the map!" Riley says confused as always.

"No, the cipher was a way to find a way to read the map!" I say smiling.

"And the way to read the map comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the liberty bell!" Abigail says.

Abigail is into all the historical stuff too.

"Crosses in front of the house of the Liberty Bell! Independence Hall!" Ben says.

"It's a timely shadow. It's a specific time!" Abigail says.

"Uh, what time?" Riley says dumbly.

Of course since I've seen this movie, I know the time bit I don't want to ruin this from them, plus I want to see Riley figuring it out.

"What time? What time? Wait, you're going to love this! Excuse me; can I see one of those hundred dollar bills I paid you with?" Ben asks.

"No." The store clerk says coldly.

"Well, uh, Ben has this diver's watch. It's called a sub-mariner. He dives with it! It's actually quite valuable! You could use it as collateral!" I say taking the watch off.

"Whatever!" She says taking the watch.

"Thank you! On the back of a hundred dollar bill is an etching of Independence Hall, based on a painting done in the 1780s, thank you, and the artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin! It's wonderful! Hold this!" He says as he hands the document to Abigail.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She says smiling.

"Now I think that if we look at this clock tower, we may find the specific time!" Ben says holding up a water bottle.

"What do you see?" Abigail asks.

"2:22." Ben says.

"What time is it now?" I ask.

"Almost 3." The store clerk says.

"We missed it!" Abigail says.

"No we didn't! We didn't miss it because...wait...you don't know this? I know something about history that you don't know!" Riley says happily. **(Another favorite lines!!)**

"I would be very excited to learn about it, Riley!" Ben says annoyed.

"Hold on one second. Let me just...just take in this moment. This is...is cool! Is this how you feel all the time? Because...expect for now of course..." He says with stars in his eyes. **(Yet again!)**

"Riley!" I and Abigail yell.

"Alright. What I know is that daylight saving wasn't established until World War 1. If its 3 PM now, that means in 1776, it would be 2 PM." Riley says.

"Riley, you're a genius!" Ben says walking away.

"Let's go!" Abigail says.

"Okay! Do you know who the first person to suggest daylight saving was?" Riley asks.

"Benjamin Franklin!" We say.

Riley does a little hissy fit. **(I LOVE Riley's little fit that he does when they leave!!)**

**So there's Chapter 7! We are getting close to finishing this story! **

**Yes, I will be doing National Treasure: Book of Secrets! My brother ordered it from eBay! So it should be on my front pouch next week! I have the first chapter done of it.**


	8. Glasses

**Chapter 8: Glasses**

**Sorry this one on is short. That's not a lot of action in this one.**

We go to Independence Hall. We climb to the top.

"What bell is this?" Riley asks.

"It's the Centennial Bell! Replaced the Liberty Bell in 1876!" Ben says.

"There it is!" Abigail says.

"Alright! Salli and I are going down there and you two meet us in the signing room! Okay?" Ben asks.

We nod.

"Let's go!" Abigail says.

Ben and I leave.

"3:22, my idea!" I hear Riley say.

Ben does something. I'm not really paying attention! We leave and met the others.

"What did you two score?" Riley asks.

"I found some kind of ocular device. 'The vision to see the treasured past'? Let me take this!" Ben says handing Riley the glasses.

"They're like early American X-ray specs!" Riley says.

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like these!" Abigail says smiling.

"Uh, I think he invented these!" Ben says.

That line always confused me. I could never get it. **(That's true! I never got that line!)**

"What do we do with them?" Riley asks.

"We look through them genius!" I snap.

He rolls his eyes.

"Here help me!" Abigail says.

"Whew." Ben says.

"What?" We ask.

"It's just that the last time this was here, it was being signed!" Ben says smiling.

"Ben, there's another tour coming!" Riley says with a groan.

"Turn it over!" I say.

"Careful!" Abigail says.

"Spectacles!" Ben says.

Riley hands them to Ben.

"Oooh! Oh!" Ben says.

"What is it?" Riley and I say.

"What do you see?" Abigail asks.

"Is it a treasure map?" Riley asks.

"It says Heere at the Wall, spelled with two "E's"!" Ben says handing me the glasses.

"Wow!" I say.

I hand the glasses to Abigail. Riley tries to grab them.

"Oh, wow!" Abigail says.

"Why can't they say go to this place, here's the treasure, spend it wisely?" Riley groans.

"Oh no!" Ben mumbles.

I look and see Ian.

"Hw did they find us?" Riley asks.

"Ian has nearly unlimited resources and he's smart!" Ben says looking out the window.

"I don't think we can get out here without being spotted!" Abigail says.

"Well we want them to have the Declaration or the glasses, but we especially don't want them to have them both together!" I say looking out the window.

"So what do we do?" Riley asks.

"We separate the lock from the key! We're splitting up!" Ben says.

"Good idea!" Abigail says.

"Really?" Riley says.

"Salli and I will take this and those, you two take that! Meet us at the car and call me if you have any problem!" Ben says taking the glasses and empty case.

"Like if we get caught and killed?" Riley says with a gulp.

"Yeah! That would be a big problem! Take care of her!" Ben says.

"I will!" Riley and Abigail say smiling.

We go outside Ben and I go straight. Riley and Abigail go right!


	9. Chase

**Chapter 9: Chase**

**Sorry THIS one is the shortest chapter ever!! I really couldn't add a lot of action to the chase scene!**

We run down the street with Ian's men. Ben grabs my arm as we run faster down some streets. I wonder how Riley and Abigail are doing!

Riley's POV:

"In here! Follow me!" I hear Abigail say.

I look back. I see Abigail's blonde hair run the opposite way. Great. I keep running the way I started. I see Shaw and hind behind some plants. I wonder how Salli is.

Salli's POV:

"Gates!" We hear Phil says.  
Ben punches him.

"OW! Oh, come on!" Ben says grabbing me and running more.

We run to a cemetery. Phil starts shooting at us.

"Man!" I say grabbing Ben's hand.  
We go up top of a roof.

"Gates! Enough man! Give me the document!" Phil says.

"Alright, Phil!" Ben says throwing the case to Phil.

We jump and run.

Ben's cell phone rings.

"**What?"**

"**We lost it!" **

"**What?!"**

"**We lost it! We lost the Declaration! Ian took it!"**

Ben almost drops his phone.

"**Yeah, okay! You alright? You both alright?"**

"**Yeah, yeah! We're alright!"**

"**We'll be fine! Meet me at the car!"**

We arrive at the car.

"Hello Mr. Gates, Miss Nightingale!" The agent says.

"Mr. Gates! Miss Nightingale face Mr. Gates car and put your hands behind you backs please! We got two in custody! Mr. Gates you're a hard man to find!" Another agent says,

I look and see Abigail and Riley.

"Run!" I mouth to them.

They nod and run.

**The bold is the phone convocation with Ben and Riley.**


	10. Betrayal

**Chapter 10: Betrayal**

**I don't know what to say so…ENJOY!!**

"That's some story!" Agent Sedusky says.

"Well that's the same story we **tried** to tell you guys before the Declaration was stolen!" I snap.

"By you?" He says.

"No by Ian! We stole it to stop him! We did it alone! Dr. Chase was not involved. And Ian still ended up with the Declaration of Independence!" Ben says with a sigh.

"Because of you two! So here's your options. Door number one, you go to prison for a very long time. Door number two, we are going to get back the Declaration of Independence. you two help us find it, and you still go to prison for a very long time, but you feel better inside!" Sedusky says smiling.

"Is there a door that doesn't lead to prison?" Ben says sighing.

"Someone's got to go to prison, Ben!" Sedusky says.

"Yeah." Ben says.

I smile.

"So what are these for?" He asks.

"It's a way to read the map!" I say.

"Right, Knight's Templar, Free Masons. Invisible treasure map. So what did it say?" He says.

"Heere at the Wall! Nothing else. Just another clue. There's more to it!" Ben says.

I watch as Sedusky move the lenses. There's more to it!

Ben's cell phone rings. Ian!

"**Yes?"**

"**Hello Ben. How are you?"**

"**I'm chained to a desk."  
"Sorry to hear that. I want you to meet me on the flight deck of the U.S.S Intrepid. You know where that is?"**

"**New York."**

"**Meet me there at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. And bring those glasses you found at Independence Hall. Yeah, I know about the glasses. We can take a look at the Declaration and then you can be on your way!"**

"**I'm supposed to believe that?"**

"**I told you from the start I only wanted to borrow it! You can have it, and the glasses. I'll even throw in the pipe from the Charlotte."**

"**I'll be there!"**

"**And tell the FBI agents listening in on this call. If they want the Declaration back, and not just a box of confetti, then you and Salli come alone."**

The line goes dead. I look at Ben. He nods.

We go to New York.

"Gates, Nightingale stay with the program!" Sedusky says.

"I hope all your agents are all under 4 feet tall and wearing little scarves otherwise Ian's going to know they're here!" I say.

Ben wraps his arm around me so I don't get lost. I see Shaw. I point to him. Ben nods.

"As soon as he shows you two the Declaration we'll move in! Don't try anything!" Sedusky says.

"You know agent Sedusky, something about fishing, it never works out for the bait!" Ben says.

We walk over to one of the shops.

"Gates, you with me?" He asks.

"Well, I'm sure not against you if that's what your asking!" Ben says.  
We see a helicopter.

"Hello Ben, Salli! Thomas Edison needed only one way make a light bulb. Sound familiar? Go to the observation point behind the F16 and here's what you do! Jump over board." Shaw says.

I look at Ben, he nods. We walk over.

"Sedusky, I'm still not against you. But we found door number three, and we're taking it!" Ben says.

I grab Ben. We jump.


	11. Plans

**Chapter 11: Plans**

**I thought this scene was pretty awesome!! **

**Only 4 more chapters till the end!!**

We have just swan across the Hudson.

"Hello Ben. Hello Salli!" Shaw says.

"Welcome to New Jersey!" He says.

"What did you do with Abigail and Riley?" Ben yells.

"Hope these fit! We had to guess your sizes!" Shippen says throwing us clothes.

"I said, what did you do with Abigail and Riley? He's the only one who could have told you that line about Edison!" Ben says grabbing my arm.

Riley, please be okay!

"Did you bring the glasses?" Shaw asks.

"I don't know, tell me what's happening here!" Ben says.

"Ask you girlfriend. She's the one calling the shots. She won't shut up!" Shaw says annoyed.

Ben and I smile. Their okay!

We get in the car. Shaw's cell phone rings.

"Here it's for you!" He says handing the phone to Ben.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi sweetie. How's you day going?"**

"**Interesting, dear! So what, you're working for Ian now?"**

"**Turns out helping someone escape from FBI custody is a criminal act. He's the only criminal we knew so we called him and made a deal!"**

"**You're...you're alright, right yeah? I mean you're safe?"  
"Yeah, we both are. Riley's right here, doing something clever with a computer!"**

"**I'm tracking him through the...hey! I'm tracking you two through the GPS in Shaw's phone. They take anywhere we don't want and we'll know about it! So don't worry! How's Salli?"**

"**She's fine!"**

"**If Ian tries to double crosses us, we can call the FBI and tell them right where you are. And where to find Ian!"  
"And where's that?"**

"**Right across the street from where were hiding! At the intersection of Wall Street and Broadway!"**

"**You figured out the clue!"**

"**Simple! Heere at the Wall. Wall Street and Broadway! Ben there is a catch. We made Ian believe that he could have the treasure. It was the only way we could get this far!"**

"**He's here! Here we go!"**

Ben hangs up. We step out of the car.

"Ben. Salli. You alright? No broken bones? A jump like that could kill a man!" Ian says with a chuckle.

"No it was cool! You should try it!" I say with a smirk.

"The Declaration Of Independence and the Miashawn pipe! All yours." Ian says.

"That's it?" Ben and I say.

"That's it! I knew you'd keep your promise! Now where is it? Where's my treasure?" Ian says.

Can I punch him in his face, yet, Ben?

"It's right here! The map said Heere at the Wall spelled with 2 "Es". Wall Street follows the path of an actual wall that the Dutch settlers built as a defense to keep the British out. The main gate was located as the street called Deheere, also spelled with 2 "Es". Later Deheere was renamed to Broadway after the British got in. So Heere as the Wall, Broadway, Wall Street. Cheerio!" Ben says taking the document and pipe.

"Just a moment, Ben!" Ian says.

"Ian if you break our promise the FBI will be only a few minutes behind you! You might get away, you might not!" I say annoyed.

"Is that all the map said?" Ian asks.

"Every word!" Ben gulps.

"Oh Ben, you know the key to running a convincing bluff. Every once in a while you're got to be holding all the cards!" Ian says pointing to a car.

"Dad!" Ben mumbles.

I turn to Ian, ready to punch him when...

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Ian asks.

"Trinity Church. We have to go inside Trinity Church." Ben says sighing.

"Good. Excellent. Well why don't you ask Dr. Chase and Riley to join us? I'm sure they're around here somewhere!" Ian says with a smirk.


	12. Fake Clue

**Chapter 12: Fake Clue**

**Only 3 more chapters left in this story. I'm quite happy the way the whole story came out.**

We walk into Trinity Church.

Riley runs to me and hugs me.

"You're okay, right?" He asks.

"Stop hugging me! I can't breath!" I say.

He lets go. I kiss him. He kisses back.

"Are you okay?" Ben asks his father.

"What do you think? I'm a hostage!" Patrick says groaning.

"Let him go, Ian!" Ben says.

"When we find the treasure!" Ian says.

"No now! Or you can figure out the clues for yourself! Good luck!" Ben says.

"Ben, I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation! Let's have a look at the map!" Ian says.

They go towards the front. Riley takes me over to Abigail. I sit beside her.

Ben and Ian look at the back.

"Well it's uh, it's really quite something! It's really quite remarkable!" Ben says handing the glasses to Ian.

"Parkington Lane?" Ian says.

"Beneath Parkington Lane!" Ben says.

"Why would the map lead us here, then take us somewhere else? What's the purpose?" Ian says.

"Just another clue." Patrick says.

"Dad! No, you're right. Parkington Lane has to be around here somewhere!" Ben says.

"A street inside the church?" Ian asks.

"Not inside, beneath. Beneath the church!" Ben says.

We look around the church for Parkington Lane.

"I'm so sorry!" Abigail says.

"None of this is your fault!" Ben says hugging Abigail.

Patrick comes over. Riley lets go of my hand. I grab Ben's arm.

"Look, cooperation only lasts as long as the status quo remains unchanged. As soon as this guy gets to where this thing ends, he won't need you two anymore. Or any of us!" Patrick says.

"So we find a way to make the status quo change in our favor!" I say.

"How?" Patrick asks.

"We're still working on it!" Ben says.

"Well I guess I better work on it too then!" Patrick says patting Ben's back.

"Hey! Park...I found it! Him!" Riley yells.

"Ben! It's a name!" Ian says.

"Parkington Lane. He was a third degree master mason of the blue light! HEY!" Ben says as Shaw takes a mallet to the stone wall.

There's a casket. The men take it out. The bottom falls out.

"Oh!" Everyone says.

"Careful no one steps in him!" Shippen says.

I roll my eyes and they set it down.

"Okay, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside to tomb first?" Riley says.

I giggle.

"Alright. McGregor, Victor you stay here! And if anyone should come out without me, well, use your imagination!" Ian says.

Riley pulls me close. Ben grabs Abigail's arm.

"Shall we?" Ian says pointing to the tunnel.

Ben nods. He goes first.

"Careful!" Ben says taking my hand.

I nod. Riley comes out.

"Watch your step!" Ben says to Patrick.

I stop and watch Ben. Abigail comes out.

"Come here." Ben says kissing her.

I smile. Riley hugs me from behind.

"Why does that never happen to me?" Shippen says.

I laugh. He shots me a glare. I look away.

"What's this?" Ian asks.

"It's a chandelier! Here!" Ben says handing me the document.

"Wow!" Riley says shocked.

The chandelier is lit and Ben has pulled the chandelier into the center.

"Look at the elevator system." Ben says pointing to it.

"How do a bunch of guys with hand tools built all this?" Shippen says.

"The same way the built the pyramids and the Great Wall of China." Ben says.

"Yeah, the aliens helped them!" Riley says.

I smack his arm.

"Ow!" He mumbles.

I smile.

"Alright let's go! What are we waiting for?" Ian says pushing Patrick.

"I'm not going out on that thing! 200 years of termite damage and rot..." Patrick says.

"Dad, do what he says!" Ben says.

"Watch your step!" Patrick says.

I gulp as dust falls from the top.

"What was that?" Shaw asks.

"Subway?" Ian asks.

I nod. Shaw steps on the boards and fall to his death.

"God, Shaw!" Ian screams.

I hug Riley tight. Ben grabs Abigail.

We step over the broken part. There's an elevator system.

Ben gets on one. So does Shippen. I get on and so do Riley and Abigail. I hear a crack. Then our elevator breaks. We fall.

I grab Riley. When the elevator stops. Riley jumps. I glare at him.

"Ben!" Riley screams.

Ben starts to throw the document when the elevator falls more. Ben grabs me and Abigail. Our elevator breaks and falls onto one of the steps.

Abigail falls off the edge of the elevator.

"Ben! The Declaration!" Abigail screams.

Ben drops Abigail to save the Declaration.

Ben grabs a rope that Ian is hanging from his elevator.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I dropped you! I had to save the Declaration!" Ben says hugging Abigail.

"No, don't be! I would have done the exactly that same thing to you!" She says with a smirk.

"Really?" Ben says shocked.

"I would have dropped you both! Freaks!" Riley says.

I smack his arm again. He smiles at me.

Ian gets down.

"Get in!" Ian orders.

"Ian, it's not worth it!" Ben says.

"Do you imagine anyone of you lives is more valuable to me than Shaw's? We go on!" Ian says.

What does Ian mean by more valuable to me then Shaw's? Does that mean he's gay? I hope not! If I wasn't in the movie, Ian's character is number 4 on my favorite characters.

We got on.

"The status quo, keep the status quo!" Patrick whispers to me and Ben.  
We nod. We get lowered down. There's any entry way. There's nothing there. We get off.

"What is this?" Riley says angry.

"So where is the treasure?" Shippen asks.

"This is it? We came all this way for a dead end?" Riley groans.

"Yes!" Ben mumbles.

"There's got to be something more!" Riley says.

"Riley, there is no more!" Ben says angrily.

"Another clue!" Riley says.

"No, there are no more clues! That's it! It's over! End of the road! Treasure is gone! Move! Take it somewhere else!" Ben yells at Riley.

Riley flinches. My eyes widen. Ben has never yelled before at us or anyone! I step over to Patrick. I smirk.

"You're not playing with me, are you, Ben? You know where it is!" Ian says.

"No." Ben says.

"Okay, go!" Ian says jumping back on the elevator.

Shippen starts moving to the elevator up.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ben yells.

"Wait, Ian!" I scream.

"Ian, wait!" Ben yells.

"You can't just leave us here!" Abigail screams.

"Yes, I can. Unless Ben tells me the next clue!" Ian says taking his gun out.

"There isn't another clue!" Ben says.

"Ian wait! Listen why don't you come back down here and we can talk through this together!" Riley says.

"Don't speak again!" Ian says pointing the gun at Riley.

"Oh...kay." Riley stammers.

"The clue! Where is the treasure? Ben?" Ian says pointing to gun at Ben.

I nod.

"The lantern." Patrick says.

"Dad." Ben says.

"The status quo has changed, son!" Patrick says looking at me.

"Don't." Ben says.

"It's part of free mason teaching. In King Solomon's temple there was a winding staircase. It signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth. The lantern is the clue!" Patrick says.

"And that means?" Ian asks.

"Boston. It's Boston." Ben says.

"The old North Church is Boston where Thomas Newton hung a lantern in the steeple to signal Paul Revere that the British were coming two by land, one by sea! One lantern. Under the winding staircase of the steeple! There's where we have to look!" I say.

"Thank you!" Ian says.

"Hey you have to take us with you!" Patrick says.

"Why? So you can escape in Boston? Besides, with you out of the picture there is less baggage to carry!" Ian says.

"What if we lied?" I say.

"Did you?" Ian says pointing the gun at me.

I glare at him.

"What if there's another clue?" Ben asks.

"Then I'll know right where to find you. See you Ben!" Ian says.

"NO!" Ben screams.

"There's no other way out!" Riley yells.

"Come back!" Abigail screams.

"You're going to need us, Ian!" Ben yells.

"We're all going to die!" Riley moans.

"It's going to be okay, Riley!" I say smiling.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you!" Ben says.

"It's okay, kiddo!" Patrick says patting Riley's shoulder.

"Alright, guys what's going on? The British came by sea! It was two lanterns not one!" Abigail says.

"Ian needed another clue, so we gave it to him!" I say smiling.

"It was fake! It was a fake clue!" Riley says smiling.

I walk over to Ben.

"The all-seeing eye! Through the all seeing eye!" Ben mumbles.

"That means by the time Ian figures it out, we'll still be trapped down here and he'll shot us then! Either way we're going to die!" Riley says with a groan.

"Nobody's going to die! Theirs is another way out!" Ben says.

"Where?" Riley says.

"Through the treasure room!" Ben says putting the button.


	13. Treasure! GONE!

**Chapter 13: Treasure! GONE?!**

**This is my favorite scene in the whole movie! I love the treasure…even though it's not really! All green screen!! **

We get in. The treasure is gone.

"Looks like someone got here first!" Riley says.

I smack Riley for like the 3rd or 4th time.

"I'm sorry, Ben!" Abigail says.

"It's gone!" Ben says in disbelief.

"Listen Ben!" Patrick starts.

"I might have been gone before Charles Carroll told the story to Thomas Gates!" Ben says sadly.

"I doesn't matter!" Patrick says.

"I know, because you were right!" Ben says sighing.

"No, I wasn't right! This room is real, Ben! And that means the treasure is real. You're in the company of some of the most brilliant minds in history because you found what they left behind for us to find and understood the meaning of it. You did it, Ben! For all of us! Your grandfather, and all of us! And I've never been so happy to be proven wrong!" Patrick says.

"I just really thought I was going to find the treasure." Ben says sighing.

"Okay, then we just keep looking for it!" Patrick says.

"I'm in!" Abigail says smiling.

"Me too!" I say hugging Riley.

"Okay!" Ben says smiling.

"Not to be Johnny Rain Cloud, but that's not going to happen. Because as far as I can see, we're still trapped down here! Ben where's this other way out?" Riley says letting go of me.

"Well that's it, it doesn't make any sense! The first thing the builders would have done after getting down here was cut a secondary shaft back up for air..." Ben starts.

"Right!" Patrick and I say.

"Incase for cave ins! Could it really be that simple? The secret lies with Charlotte!" Ben says touching the stone.

I look and see a carving of the Charlotte. I smile.

He pushes the pipe in. The treasure room opens.

My mouth hangs open. Look at all this treasure. I slowly walk in. Ben follows me. He pulls me into a hug.

"Scrolls of the Library of Alexandria! Could this be possible!" Abigail says with a gasp.

"It's a big, bluish-green man, with a strange looking goatee. I'm guessing that significant!" Riley says hugging it.

I roll my eyes. Ben goes over to the stairs and touches the pot. It's oil. He lights it. The fire spreads down and illuminates the room.

There's layers and layers of treasure from centuries of work.

"Dad!" Ben says happily.

"Riley, are you crying?" Abigail asks.

"Look, stairs!" Riley says.

We found a way out.

"Hi. Do you have a cell phone I could borrow?" Ben asks.

Riley, Abigail, and Patrick sit down in the back while Ben and I deal with

Sedusky. Ben hand the Declaration to him.

"Just like that?" Sedusky asks.

"Just like that." Ben and I say at the same time.

"You do know you two just handed me your biggest bargaining chip." He says sitting down.

"The Declaration of Independence is not a bargaining chip. Not to us!" I say smiling.

"Have a seat. So what's your offer?" He asks.

"How about a bribe? Say 10 billion dollars?" Ben says.

"I take it you found the treasure." Sedusky says.

"It's about 5 stories under you shoes!" I say.

"You know the templars and the free masons believed that the treasure was too great for any one man, to have! Not even a king! That's why they went to such lengths to keep it hidden!" Sedusky says playing with a free mason ring.

"Right! The founding fathers believed the same thing in government. I figure their solution will work for the treasure too!" Ben says.

"Give it to the people!" Sedusky says.

"Divide it among the Smithsonian, the Luve, the Cairo Museum. There's thousands of years of world history down there, and it belongs to the world. And everybody in it!" Ben says.

"You really don't understand the concept of a bargaining chip." He says.

"Okay here's what I want. Dr. Chase gets off completely clean, not even a little post-it note on her service record!" Ben says.

Abigail smiles.

"Okay!" Sedusky says.

"I want all the credit for the find to go to the entire Gates family with the assistance of Mr. Riley Poole and Ms. Salli Nightingale!" He says smiling at me.

"And what about you?" Sedusky asks.

"I really would love not to go to prison. I can't even begin to describe how much I would love not to go to prison!" Ben says.

"Someone got to go to prison, Ben!" He says.

"Well if you go a helicopter. I think we can help you with that!" I say winking at Ben.

He nods. Ian can go to prison.


	14. Under Arrest

**Chapter 14: Under Arrest**

**2****nd**** to last chapter! The last chapter is a little confusing but I will explain. Don't worry!**

"Freeze! Hands up! Turn around now!" FBI agents yell.

Ian gives up.

"You're under arrest Mr. Howe! We've got you on kidnapping, attempted murder, and oh, trespassing on government property!" Sedusky says.

Ian looks around. Ben and I come out of the dark. I smirk. Ben shrugs. Ian glares at us.

We are walking on Ben's new estate.

"Yeah, you got it chief! Thank you! Bye! They want us in Cairo next week for the opening of exhibit. They are sending a private jet!" Riley says hanging up the phone.

"That's should be fun!" Abigail says smiling.

"Big whoop. You could have had a whole fleet of private jets! Ten percent, Ben! They offered you ten percent and you turned it down!" Riley says.

"Riley, we've been over this! It was too much! I couldn't take it!" Ben says.

"I actually have this splinter that's been festering for three months from an old piece of wood!" Riley says.

"I'll tell you what! Next time we find a treasure that redefines history for all mankind, you make the call on the finder's fee!" Ben says with a smirk.

"It's not as funny! Why do you care? You got the girl!" Riley says.

"True!" They both say.

They kiss.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver!" I say.

I kiss him.

"Well, enjoy your spoils while I sit on one percent! On stinking percent. Half of 1 percent actually! One percent!" He mumbles.

"Hello, 2 percent, if you count mine!" I say getting into the car.

"I'm sorry for your suffering, Riley!" Ben says.

"For the record, Ben. I like the house!" Riley says jumping in the car.

"You know, I chose this estate because in 1819, Charles Carroll..." Ben starts.

"Did something in history and had fun! Yeah, that's great! Could have had a bigger house!" Riley says driving.

"Stop! Why don't we stay?" I ask Riley.

"Because Ben and Abigail want to be alone!" He says.

"Look!" I say pointing back.

"I made something for you!" Abby says.

"You did? What?" Ben asks.

"A map." Abby says.

"A map. A map of what?" Ben asks.

"You'll figure it out!" She says running down the drive way.

Ben runs after her. Then stops. He runs towards us.

"Do you want to live with us?" Ben asks.

"Sure! Why not!?" I say smiling.

Riley backs up into a garbage can and I shake my head.

"I will drive!" I say smiling.

We got out and run to Abby. My cell phone rings. Sedusky!

"Hello?"

"Salli Nightingale, do you like parks?"

"Um, yeah. Does this park have a playground?"

"Yeah! We have important things have to talk about!"

"Okay!"

"See you soon, Ms. Nightingale!"

I hear a dial tone.

"Hey, what's up?" Riley asks.

"Um, oh, nothing! Um...Ben?" I say running towards him.

"Yeah, Salli?" He says.

"Can we talk? In private?" I ask.

"Sure! See you soon, Abby!" He says kissing her.

I pull Ben away towards his car.

"Take me to the park!" I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"I need to talk to Sedusky! I want you with to come with me!" I say.

"What does Sedusky want to talk about?" He asks.

"I think it's about why I'm not in any records." I say looking out the window.

"Woah! What?" Ben says confused.

"I know, I know!" I say annoyed.


	15. Going Back!

**Chapter 15: Going Back?!**

**The last chapter!**

**Dedications: Everything is copyright to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer. I give credit to Jen at Secret-Storm Productions. I got the script for Justin Bartha's website! ****.**

We arrive at the park. Sedusky is sitting at a picnic table. I gulp.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asks.

"No, just stay here! I will signal you! I will take out my cell phone out! Or touch my hair! Or something! Just stay here! Don't tell Riley!" I say getting out of the car.

I walk over to Sedusky.

"Sit, Agent Coalmen." He says.

"Sedusky, when can I tell Riley, Abby, Ben, Patrick, and everyone else?" I moan.

"When the time is right! So do you want to stay and help with the next treasure?" He asks.

I look up.

"Next treasure?" I question.

"Yes, it's your choice if you want to stay with Riley and stay Salli Nightingale!" He says.

I push some hair back. Then gulp.

"How long do I have to decide?" I ask.

"Tomorrow evening! Here with Ben!" He says waving to Ben.

I look behind me. Ben is standing outside his car. I look down, ready to cry.

"Agent Sedusky, I have my decide." I say standing up.

"And that would be?" Sedusky says.

"I'm staying! I love Riley and Ben, even Abigail! I want to be Salli Nightingale, not Miley Coalmen! I want to be a treasure hunter, no treasure protector! Oh, and Sedusky?" I say.

"Yes, Ms. Nightingale?" He says.

"Make sure NO ONE knows who I was!" I say angrily.

He nods.

"Delete my name off your information and call me when you need me! But not on that NEW treasure!" I say whispering the last part.

He nods. I smile and walk to Ben.

"So Ms. Coalmen to Mr. Poole and Mr. Gate's estate?" He says.

"Shut up! And no Ms. Coalmen or Miley! I am now Salli Amelia Nightingale! Nothing else!" I say smacking him.

He picks me up.

"Ben, put me down!" I squeal.

Sedusky's POV:

I watch as Miley, oh I mean Salli get picked up by Ben. Salli and Ben have a lot in common! Treasure loving, advancer loving, and funny loving people. I hope Abigail Chase and Riley Poole can handle it! I smile. I walk away from them till the new treasure. Maybe there are books involved this time!

"Sedusky!" Salli yells.

I turn towards her.

"Thanks! And I don't need this anymore." She says hugging me and handing me the copy of National Treasure.

"Give this one a try!" I say.

I hand her National Treasure 2: Book of Secret!

"Next treasure?" She says.

"Next treasure!" I say.

"Thanks, Sedusky!" She says hugging me again!

"Go! Riley is probably worried about you! Tell him nothing, Nightingale!" I say.

She smiles and runs to Ben. They get in and back away from the parking pot.

Ben and Salli wave then drive off. I smile to myself. Then stop.

Man, what have I gotten Salli into? What have **I** gotten myself into? God, help me!

**So that is the end! You are probably confused. Well Salli is an FBI agent and Sedusky has copies of The NT DVDs. In the next one, she has to choice to be an FBI agent for good, or stay with Ben, Riley, and Abby. Plus she has to figure out who she loves! **

**Ben or Riley?**


	16. NOTE!

**Hello….**

**Some news with the sequel to National Treasure: Salli's Journey…**

**Yes, there will be a sequel but this time, the FBI agent is going undercover as Ben's sister, who will fall for Riley. Sedusky will be playing a bigger part in the sequel than in the movie!**

**Other news: Nicholas Cage has confirmed that he will be Ben Gates in National Treasure 3 and so will Helen Mirren but none of the original cast have signed on yet but there is still time before the start filming. **

**So look out for National Treasure 3 in 2011, hey…my graduation year! **

**I may/might rewrite National Treasure: Salli's Journey but again changing the character's name! **

**If you have any ideas, please let me know!!**

**The sequel should be out late June, mid-July!**

**~M*0*1*1*Y~**


End file.
